Love Struck
by diamonddragonfly
Summary: A fluffy tale of love at first sight. Please read and enjoy the fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything affiliated with it, if I did I wouldn't be working nights and coming up with this sor

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything affiliated with it, if I did I wouldn't be working nights and coming up with this sort of thing at five am. It's fun though.

Love struck.

The small sound penetrated the quietness, causing Greg to pause in his investigation of the garden bed beneath the broken window.

He listened intently for a moment before resuming his search for footprints. A moment later the sound came again, this time a little louder, a soft whimper, almost a cry.

Greg stood carefully and stepped back onto the gravel path, his head tilted to catch the direction of the sound. When it came again he turned to his left and quietly moved forwards, all the while listening.

Progressing slowly he followed the sounds to a straggly shrub whose branches touched the ground. This is where the sounds were coming from.

Cautiously he crouched down and gingerly parted the branches so that he could see in and under the shrub.

"Well hello little one" he cooed gently as he slowly reached his hand into the tangle of branches to softly touch the head of his discovery.

He chuckled softly as a wet tongue caressed his offered finger. Reaching around the little body he gently pulled it forward and out of the branches.

As he did so he was startled by the soft footfalls of someone approaching. He gripped the tiny bundle and stood quickly, ready to protect them both. He spun around to come face to face with Sara Sidle, fellow CSI and his partner for the night.

"Damn you scared me Sara!" He let his breath out in a huff. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I could have been the perp Greg. What on earth are you doing back here, you are supposed to be checking for footprints" she told him sharply. "I got worried when you didn't answer me."

"Sorry Sar" he apologised. "I heard a noise and I was following the sound, I guess I didn't hear you." He looked down as the tiny bundle in his arms whimpered again.

Sara followed his gaze.

"Ahm Greg. Where did you find that?" she asked a smile gracing her face.

"This was what I heard and it was hidden under this shrub" he pointed to where he had found it.

"It's very tiny, can't be more that five or six weeks old. I wonder where it came from." Sara held out her arms for the object of her scrutiny and Greg passed the little one to her.

Holding it up in front of her face, Sara chuckled as a little wet tongue made contact with her chin. Greg smiled widely at the sight.

"A little girl" Sara stated.

At that precise moment Sara fell in love. As she held the tiny bundle close to her, she knew it.

"Greg? Sara? Where are you?"

Greg and Sara grinned at each other before Sara answered.

"Back here Griss!"

Supervisor Gil Grissom came around the corner and when he saw the two of them he sighed in relief.

"What are you two doing? Have you finished processing already?" he asked, his tone indicating he didn't believe that was the case.

He was waiting for one or the other to answer when he noticed that Sara was clutching something tightly to her chest.

His eyes widened as he realised what she was holding.

"Umm….Sara….where did you get that?"

"Greg found her, isn't she adorable" she held her hands out towards him, a pleading look on her face.

"No you can't" he told her firmly.

Sara just smiled and moved closer.

"She's so sweet Griss" she said sweetly, almost pouting.

Grissom took a small step backwards, only to find Sara moving forward as well.

Greg looked between the two and grinned. He knew Sara and that look and he knew Grissom was doomed.

One more step and Sara was placing the little one into Grissom's folded arms and he had to quickly untuck his hands to stop her from falling.

Sara stepped back, a look of triumph on her face.

Greg couldn't help it, he laughed. "Looks like you lose Boss."

If looks could kill Greg would have dropped on the spot from Grissom's glare.

Sara just watched as Grissom's hands began to unconsciously stroke along the little body in his hands.

Looking down, he sighed. He too knew Sara had won.

He stared at Sara for a moment and then smiled. Sara leapt forward and threw her arms around his neck, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

"Thankyou" she whispered as she pulled back.

Her husband shook his head and smiled at her excitement.

"I just hope you know what you are doing honey. A puppy is a lot of work."

A/N I tried to keep the identity of what Greg found a secret, but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Still, I hope you were not sure until the end.


End file.
